Aerodynamic instabilities, such as but not limited to flutter, can occur in a gas turbine engine when two or more adjacent blades of a rotor of the engine, such as the fan, vibrate at a frequency close to their natural frequency and the interaction between adjacent blades maintains and/or strengthens such vibration. Other types of aerodynamic instability, such as resonant response, may also occur and are undesirable. Prolonged operation of a rotor undergoing such aerodynamic instabilities can produce a potentially undesirable result caused by airfoil stress load levels exceeding threshold values. Attempts have been made to mechanically or structurally mistune adjacent blades of such rotors, so as to separate their natural frequencies.